


I want you to want me.

by talkingtosaturn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtosaturn/pseuds/talkingtosaturn
Summary: Lena and Kara trying to find the link they still have before the revelation of Supergirl.
Relationships: Karalena - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I want you to want me.

**Author's Note:**

> My first supercorp fiction, it's been so long since I've written, but I took the pleasure of writing a couple as powerful as Lena and Kara.   
> Since the writers and the CW are too shy to give us what we want, I'll give it to you.

It was game night at the Danvers' house, everyone was there, even William who was getting closer and closer with the Kryptonian. Everybody arrived one by one at the apartment, Lena arrived last but had made a stop to get some post stickers for Kara. Since the ladies had been arguing about the revelation of Supergirl, they had been trying to find the connection they had before.

\- "Lena, you didn't have to make a detour like that for me! "said the blonde  
\- "Oh but if it makes me happy" answered Lena with a shy smile.

She entered the apartment shyly and greeted everyone, they were still struggling with the Luthor after what had happened and especially with Alex who didn't trust her yet but Kara asked her to be nice to her and accept the fact that the two are still friends even after all the drama there had been.

The evening went on, it was fun, Kara was laughing a lot with William, which displeased Lena a lot, but she herself didn't know why it affected her like that, maybe for fear of being replaced by him, that's what she told herself. She was quite distant tonight, which is usually not the case because she loved to win. 

\- "Winning again, we really make a great team," says Nia, jumping around like a 12 year old as usual at game nights.  
\- "I mean with Brainy with you it kinda makes sense," said J'ohn.   
\- "Not wrong" Kelly answers while laughing with Alex

They continued all evening, it was at the moment of leaving each other that Kara took Lena aside in the blonde's apartment to talk to her.

\- "Hey Lena, is everything okay?  
\- "Oh yeah I'm just tired after a long day at work, you know! "Lena replied while dodging Kara's gaze.  
\- "I don't feel like it's true... I don't know if it has anything to do with me or us and I know it's recent but we have to move on but if you don't come to me and tell me honestly how you feel, we won't be able to move on. "All this was said from this part trying to cross Lena's gaze but impossible, the brunette with green eyes avoided a maximum.  
\- "I'm just tired Kara, don't worry about me. I'm going to go home, it's getting late," she said in a rather strong tone.

Lena has always had a habit of shutting down when these feelings needed to be expressed. It was then that she left rather furtively without hardly any contact with the blonde, which she did not understand.

\- "Oh hey, Lena's gone? "asks William.  
\- "Yes, she was tired! "in a rather sad tone while closing the door.   
\- "By the way, Kara, I wanted to ask you, would you be free tomorrow afternoon for lunch? »  
\- "Are you asking me out on a date, William?"  
\- " Well, we're gonna say yes," he said, scratching his head.   
\- "I was already supposed to eat with Lena tomorrow, but maybe next time? »   
\- "Okay" you could see the disappointment in his eyes.

By the end of the evening, everyone had gone back to each other's homes. Kara decided to go to her apartment to see Lena. Maybe the brunette will want to talk a little more without the other people's gaze and the blonde didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk with her friend.

\- "Kara, what are you doing here? "answered Lena surprised  
\- "Sorry to come unexpectedly and as usual on this balcony... but I was really worried about you."   
\- "I told you I was just tired Kara!"   
\- "I'm your friend and I know that's not true, plus I can feel your heart beating pretty fast right now...why are you lying to me".  
\- "I had forgotten that with Supergirl you can't hide anything. Look, even though you forgave me, I haven't even forgiven myself for acting like that, for hurting maybe the only friend I had".  
\- "That you always have. I forgave you, Lena."  
\- "But I don't deserve this, your friendship, from the beginning you wanted to protect me and I acted like this... »  
\- "That was your way of protecting yourself Lena, you're too hard on yourself... »  
\- "I know, but... " a tear ran down the brunette's face  
\- "Lena! "the blonde took her in her arms and wiped the tears from her face, a moment of silence was present but it was neither embarrassing nor heavy but rather pleasant for both women.

They stayed like that for a good long minute. Kara had stayed with Lena to reassure her, which was good for both of them but especially for Lena, who was very anxious and especially hated being vulnerable but with Kara it was something else, she liked to open up to her, with difficulty but she did.

The next day, Kara went to CatCo to do her job as a reporter, she greeted Nia and William, and went to her office to finish an article that the Kryptonian had been working on for a long time, she was of course talking about the law for aliens, which she took so much to heart, it was her fight for a long time now, it's true that her head was quite elsewhere, she thought a lot about the brunette but usually it doesn't bother her, but not today.   
After several hours, Lena joined Kara then at CatCo to eat together, as usual they hugged each other and went to the restaurant down the street.

\- "It's been a while since we've eaten together and even longer here! Says the blonde.  
\- "Our first meal together was here, I remember it like it was yesterday," says the brunette as she looks at Kara.   
\- " Let's do it again! Take all the entries from the menu. I have the time, I'm quite advanced in my article and I'm very hungry. »  
\- "You're always hungry, Kara."

They laughed together and then took all the appetizers from the menu as at their first meal together, while remembering the good times spent together, the two women ate together and then went for a walk to properly digest. 

\- "Kara?"  
\- "Yes?" smiles the blonde  
\- "Is there something going on with this William," asked the brunette in a small voice.  
\- "Not from me, but I think he's interested... " she paused and stopped in front of Lena in the middle of the street and continued, "Why is that?"  
\- "I just wanted to see what my best friend was feeling." She laughed out loud but nervously, which Kara noticed right away.  
\- "That's the only reason? Smile Kara looking at the brunette".

All of a sudden the blonde had the lips of the beautiful brunette on hers, at first the blonde didn't expect it but didn't push her away, which surprised both women, The kiss continued until Lena pulled away and then looked Kara in the eye and told her, "I think being away from you during our recent fights made me realize how much I cared for you but it was when I saw you getting closer to William and felt jealousy that I realized I liked you more than I thought I did, Kara. I" she looked down as she couldn't find those words. When Kara received a call from the DEO, Supergirl was in demand.

\- "Lena! Look I have to go to the DEO urgently but when I'm done I'll come see you because I don't want to end this discussion on this. "She then kissed the brunette's cheek and left.

Kara's head was filled with the thought that coming to the DEO, the only thing she wanted to do was talk to Alex about it.

After her job as Supergirl, the blonde decided to finally talk with Alex, because she needed some advice but not knowing how Alex would react, the Kryptonian was quite anxious.

\- "Alex, can I talk to you? "said the blonde while biting her lip.   
\- "Agent Donovan tells Brainy that I'm coming to take care of the case! "The officer left the room and the two sisters landed in the lab.  
\- "Look, I wanted to talk to you about something because you're my sister, but please let me finish before you argue with me."  
\- "The last time I told you, I came out," the blonde laughed nervously.  
\- "Well, about that... »  
\- "NO? »  
\- "ALEX! Please don't cut me off."  
\- "Sorry, I'm listening"  
\- "Lena kissed me earlier after our lunch, and I didn't push her away, I think I enjoyed it enough, but I had to leave to do my job as Supergirl. Of course I plan to see her tonight but I wanted to talk to you about it first. I know that since all the drama with Lena, you doubt her a lot but I always asked you to get to know her even after everything that happened, I don't really know how I feel Alex, I'm lost but I know I'm comfortable with her, it's not even about labels or who I like, it's just that now I see myself with her. I don't even know how to express myself, it's been scary since Mon-El, I haven't been open to a relationship but now I might be ready.  
\- "You know what I think about Lena but I see that she makes you happy and your happiness is the most important thing for me, I would never judge you, you accepted me and listen and I do the same, I will always be there to support you and help you, you are my sister. But if she ever hurts you, I will take care of her personally. »  
The two of them then laughed at what she had just said, Kara then wiped away the tears and took Alex in her arms while thanking her, it is a new step for her. She then sent a message to Lena to tell her to come and meet her at her apartment to talk.   
When she arrived home, she changed and waited impatiently and with a bit of stress.   
The brunette then, when she walked into the apartment she could feel a feeling but not awkward. It was like two teenagers on their first date. She then sat down on the blonde's couch. 

\- "So where were we? "smiled the brunette  
\- "Before I was interrupted by my second identity, I was with you and I promised you that we would finish the discussion. You know I've talked to Alex about it, but I'm really ready to start something with you. When I told you I was Supergirl, the only thing I wanted to prove to you was that I've always protected you and cared about you, but I realize that I couldn't see myself living without you, when we weren't talking I felt so bad, Alex or Nia couldn't do anything for me, I don't want to talk about passing by but just to tell you that I don't see myself without you, it's impossible that, these last few days I've been thinking a lot about you and I didn't know why and I think that that kiss helped me a lot to understand why you were constantly in my head but it's just because I love you Lena and I've been thinking for a while now. .. »

Lena then suddenly took the blonde's face and kissed her so passionately, Kara then let the brunette access her tongue, it was getting longer and longer and they didn't stop, she piggybacked on Kara and walked her hands under the blonde's top, who she carried the brunette to take her to her room, a flying t-shirt and another one too, Kara then began to kiss the brunette's neck, leaving a trace to show then that she belonged to her, these hands then went down to Lena's bra that she unclipped in no time and then grabbed the brunette's breasts, who moaned, the brunette then detached the blonde's bra out of impatience, each reached the body of one and the other, Kara touched the brunette's body very gently and made kisses all around her boobs and then took her breasts in her mouth, Kara's hands then walked on Lena's thighs and then got closer and closer to her intimate part, what excited more and more Lena, who can't hold back a little noise, the blonde's tongue approached then and went back and forth on the brunette's pussy, she didn't stop any more, she then tucked in these two fingers very gently until she made a faster and faster movement. They then exchanged the positions, Lena then went directly towards the breast of the blonde that she began by kneading and then she put in her mouth, she licked all around the breasts, she went up towards the neck and then kissed her sensually, she and these hands then went down to the lower back of the blonde and then brought the bodies closer to be able to smell the perfume of Kara, She went down very gently with her fingers on the blonde's body and very gently came down to her inner crotch and caressed very gently around the vagina and then suddenly entered these two fingers which made Kara's body react as she did and a scream came out. They continued to kiss each other. It was sensual, passionate and full of love, both women could feel it. 

\- "I love you so much," said Lena as she looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her blonde.

They finished the evening naked, cuddling and kissing, and finally lived the long awaited love, one and the other and each one had a smile on her face, they fell asleep, Lena was on the chest of the blonde who held her tightly against her, she did not let her go, she was in love.


End file.
